Just You and Me
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: In the midst of war, even tender moments can happen. On a night pre-battle, Xander shares a heartfelt moment with someone special.


**I guess my go to when I'm feeling quite rotten is writing little oneshots based on Xander and my OC. It's the sort of thing that makes me feel better, and I don't mind sharing.**

* * *

Though the war on Hoshido felt endless, Prince Xander's retainers had sought to put him at ease as best as they could. His tent had been pitched by a small stream, with Peri suggesting that perhaps the sound of the running water could soothe him. Laslow, who had to be the biggest night owl Xander had ever met, even counting himself, had also said that if His Grace had any need of him, just let him know.

But Xander had sent them away.

He had just what he needed.

He had stretched out on his back, his eyes shut. But he was not alone. Peri had been right, though he would never tell her. The gentle trickle of the stream was calming in its own way. But just sitting with Aleda, his head resting on her lap, had put him more at ease than anything else.

She had joined him at his request, the intention had been to discuss traveling in the morning. Instead, they had wound up that way, and he could not even remember how.

He did not even care how.

Her fingers moved lightly, sweeping his hair from his face. She would wrap his curls around her fingers and pull them straight, then let them go so they would bounce back into shape. "I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed," she murmured. She continued to play with his bangs. "You must have needed this badly."

"You have no idea," he replied.

"Then I am honored," she said with a smile.

He sighed and admitted, "I normally allow myself to vent only with my sword, but somehow, you manage to put my heart at ease."

Aleda felt her cheeks grow warm, and she was thankful he did not see. What was one expected to say when the future king of Nohr said such a sweet thing? Her silence surprised him. He opened one eye, then chuckled. "It's adorable when you blush. Have I told you that?"

She blushed deeper, but did point out that he had done his fair share of blushing around her.

"I know," he sighed. "It's so unbecoming."

"So it's unbecoming when you do it, but adorable when it's me?"

"I'm the Crown Prince of Nohr, I cannot - "

"- control your reactions," she finished. She shushed him and began stroking his hair again. He exhaled slowly, but looked up at her. "No more than I can, even though I wish I could. But don't dwell on that. You did say I put you at ease."

"Yes," he replied. Part of him wanted to stay like that forever, just relaxing there with Aleda. But he had responsibilities to his family and country. He had duties and orders he must follow. If only time could stand still! Just for a moment! "It is almost as though everything is pushed from my mind when I'm with you."

"Everything?"

He nodded and said, "Everything. This endless war with Hoshido. The orders of my father. The needs of my siblings, and my desire to keep them safe by any means." He tried to sit but she pulled him back.

"No," she told him. "Don't get yourself so worked up." She bit her lip, surprised by the tears that began to well in her eyes. She did not want him to catch her crying, but she had no idea how heavy his heart was.

He reached up and cupped her face. "I am sorry, Aleda, to put such on you. Pay me no mind."

She leaned her cheek against his hand and said, "It's why I'm here." She kissed the palm of his hand then lowered it and laced her fingers with his. "If you ever need me, and you want it to be just you and me, like this, all you have to do is ask."

He brought their hands closer to himself and kissed the back of her hand. "I am more thankful than you could ever imagine."

"As am I."

He smiled and shut his eyes again. It was late. Either everyone but those on watch had fallen asleep, or he had just blocked everything else out of his mind. But he did want to know one thing. "Why are you thankful?"

Aleda searched carefully for her words. Being around Xander and his family had made her more conscious of the things she said. But honesty was always the best route. "I feel thankful that I am allowed to see this side of you. That you feel comfortable enough to show me who is beyond the prince and commander of the Nohrian army. As far as I know, even your brother and sisters don't see this side of you. You could have easily sought Leo or Camilla. I know you would never burden Elise."

"It is different with you," he insisted.

Aleda giggled, not only because she understood, but also because she remembered how flustered and difficult it was for him to admit he loved her. Those romantic moments were few and far between, and he often found himself struggling to word things in just the right way. "You don't have to tell me."

She felt a slight pressure against her hand again. Though the hour did grow late, and both needed to rest for the day ahead, neither wanted to let go. Perhaps staying a little while longer would not hurt.


End file.
